


Flicker

by Zee



Category: Free!
Genre: Catharsis, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Feelings, Friendship, Gen, Video, vidding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zee/pseuds/Zee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Swimming, friendship, tears, shoulder pain, angst, more swimming, more friendship. A Free! ensemble fanvid set to the song "Flicker" by Porter Robinson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flicker

**Author's Note:**

> Some Rinharu and Sourin implied. The translation of the lyrics that I've found is:
> 
> “I’m just trying to find what is important.  
> It is a way to lose track of life of their own.”


End file.
